


Rain, Darkness and Happily ever after

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Slash, some time after Derek left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: When the lights go out in a horrible little Motel Spencer isn't impressed but maybe that's just what was needed to bring him to Happily ever after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hear my heartbeat just focus on that.

I don’t own Criminal minds.

The wind howled around the tiny motel in the middle of the desolate Montana town where there latest case had taken them. The rain lashed against the outside, and if they were being honest some of it seemed into the inside. Drip, drip, dripping in a way that would drive most anyone mad.

The case was wrapped up but the weather meant they couldn’t leave yet. The heat wasn’t exactly adequate in this tiny hell hole as Spencer liked to think of it and if he was the type to believe in them he’d swear the place was haunted.

His teeth chattered as he tried to pull the thin covers father over him, in a futile bid to get warmer. He scowled over at Aaron’s sleeping form in the next bed silently cursing the man for being able to sleep through anything anywhere. At the same time cursing his luck for getting stuck in a room with Aaron.

Maybe it wasn’t the rooming situation he was curing so much as the fact that he loved his boss and the other man had no clue and now god damn it he was stuck in a tiny motel in the middle of nowhere and the rain was getting to him and the cold was getting to him and he swore he just saw that light flicker and he wasn’t usually the jumpy kind but he was about to go running out of this room screaming.

He wondered how the others were fairing and he could hear Dave’s horrid snoring through the paper thin walls so he figured it was a good thing no one got stuck with him, but JJ and Tara were right next door so he would guess they had pillows stuffed over their heads and he had to give a small chuckle at that mental image. He snuggled deeper into the small bed and tried to cuddle once again with the wafer thin blanket. He would have been asleep almost oh so close except the second he found himself floating on sleep the wind shook the poor pitiful building so hard he almost fell out of the bed and then the worst thing happened.

The light that he’d had on his beside flickered out drowning him in pitch blackness. “Shit.” He muttered pulling himself into a sitting position and wrapping his arms around his knees as he hoped that his eyes would adjust quickly to the darkness and cursing the fact that there was no moon that night and any light that might have seeped through was cut off by the lashing rain.  Then he remembered he carried a book light with him. he hurriedly scurried to his bag hitting his toe once and biting his lip so hard he could taste blood.

He finally found his prize but cursed when the light wouldn’t turn on and he remembered that he’d forgotten to change the batteries. “It’s just one thing after the other.” He muttered throwing the useless thing back into his bag.

“Spencer.” He jumped whirling towards Aaron and then holding his hand to his heart as he vaguely made out the shape of Aaron in the dark.

“You about gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to are you okay?”

“No I’m not okay if this stupid motel isn’t bad enough the lights went out and I think this place is haunted and this blanket sucks and I can’t sleep.”

Aaron chuckled, as he listened to Spencer’s rant. “You don’t believe in ghosts.”

“Well if I did then this place has them.” Spencer glared not that it had any affect since it was pitch black and Aaron couldn’t see him but he did it none the less.

“Spencer.” Aaron sighed. “Come here.”

“Wha..What…” Spencer stuttered he felt his heart jack hammering in his chest.

“Come here Spencer.” Aaron held out his hand, Spencer could see it’s outline so close yet it was an ocean separated them.

“I.. Why?”

“Because you’re freaking out.”

“I.,,,  Aaron.” Spencer was so confused and Aaron sighed and stood up making his way across the room to Spencer.

He stood in front of the man he secretly loved and shook his head. He reached out and grabbed his hand. “Spencer stop freaking out.”

“I’m not freaking out.” Spencer tried to deny. As he tried to pull his hand from Aaron’s well at the same time trying to deny the sparks shooting through him.

“Yeah that’s why you’re ranting about the motel being haunted and you don’t even believe in ghost.” Aaron pointed out.

“Fine maybe I’m freaking out a little doesn’t mean you have to try and save me from the freak out though.” Once again Spencer tried to pull his hand from Aaron’s.

“Yes I do.” Aaron sighed pulling Spencer closer causing Spencer to stumble and land against Aaron’s chest. He looked up at Aaron making out his face dimly in the darkness.

“Aaron what’s going on?” He whispered as a spell seemed to wind around the two men.

Aaron swallowed looking down at the man in his arms. He’d dreamed about this for years. Holding Spencer in the dark of night. Now here they stood their heartbeats beating together.  

“Spencer.” Aaron breathed the darkness giving him the courage the light never had. He leaned down capturing the younger man’s lips with his own.

Spencer grabbed tightly onto Aaron’s shirt letting himself be lost in the feel of the kiss as all the emotions he’d been holding back for years washed through him. He never wanted it to end. He wanted to stay forever in Aaron’s arms lips pressed to each other. Sooner then he’d wished though they pulled apart both men gasping for air.

“What was that?” Spencer whispered needing his question answered but fearing breaking the magic that seemed to surround them.

“I love you.” Aaron caressed the side of Spencer’ s cheek I have for years. I just never could tell you.”

Aaron held his breath waiting to hear what Spencer would say.  Spencer felt his heart stutter and his breath caught in his throat.

“Oh Aaron I love you too I have for years.” He shook his head laughing. “To think we could have been doing this for years.” He pressed his lips back to Aaron’s once again getting lost in the sensations of it all.

“Don’t remind me.” Aaron pulled back kissing Spencer’s forehead. “We should get some sleep though because we’ll want to leave early tomorrow morning.” He leaned closer to Spencer. “Come to bed with me Spencer.” He whispered.

Spencer shivered at the hot breath that wafted over his ear as he nodded letting Aaron pull him to the tiny motel bad the two men climbed in the be hardly big enough for both of them. snuggled under the thin blankets they laid together in an embrace neither saw coming.

It was still dark and Spencer was just coming out of his passionate haze that he was once again realizing that.  Aaron pulled Spencer closer until Spencer’s head was resting on his chest.

“Hear my heartbeat, just focus on that.” He whispered wrapping his arms more securely around the younger man and as Spencer was lulled to sleep in Aaron’s arms the sound of his heart beat the lullaby he slept for, he thought maybe this motel wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
